Rudely Interrupted
by Defii
Summary: Cullen and the Inquisitor get a rather rude interruption on their private time. Teasing and embarrassment ensues. NSFW - prompt fill. Non-descript Inquisitor - so insert away!


**A/N:** Prompt fill on a facebook group. _"_ _Cullen and Quizzi walked in on during some hanky panky time. Kinda like the Bull romance scene. It'd be great if there was a "oh for fuck's sake" or similar moment. Maybe the next morning they try to play it off as a one time thing but someone like Dorian maybe already knew and spills they've been at it for months."_ This is my first bit of Cullen smut. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Age is owned by Bioware. I'm just playing with the toys.

* * *

Umber eyes roamed slowly down the Inquisitor's figure as she leaned over the War Table, speaking words the Commander could no longer hear, finger tapping at a place he could no longer mentally register. Those hips, every time, drew him in, their power stronger than any desire demon's wiles. They flared, curved, slid into an impossible delectable derriere he longed to squeeze in his battle-roughened hands.

Maker's breath, how long would this meeting last?

He swiped a hand across his brow, adjusting his stance, nodding to acknowledge something he hadn't even heard. He folded his hands, thankful his armor was thick and concealing enough that his straining erection could not be seen. The last thing he wanted was to explain away his relationship with the Inquisitor to both Leliana and Josephine – as he'd told her before, he wished to keep their relationship private, as it was not to be fodder to fuel an already gossip-filled camp. Skyhold, by no means, was a saint in the pass and trade of gossip; he just had no desire to add to it.

A sharp pinch to his buttock shocked the Commander from his thoughts. Perplexed, he turned narrowed eyes upon the Inquisitor. He was about to snap out something to reprimand her rather public display when a quick glance around the room alerted him to the fact that they were now alone. Peculiar.

"Ah...when did they leave?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck as it blushed from his embarrassment.

"Little bit ago," she laughed, the sound a melody that played across his skin as if played by the most legendary artisan. She could do that to him – work and play him, her fine instrument, until he played a perfect tune only she could invoke – with the simplest of actions. A laugh here, a flutter of lashes there; the sway of her hips as she walked away from him. He'd follow at her back into the Void if only for that view alone.

His already rigid shaft throbbed painfully. Maker, he had to get out of here, if for his sanity alone. He couldn't very well bend her over the War Table, now could he?

Or could he?

"I, uh, should head back. Some...reports to go over, yes, reports. My apologies, for my inattention." Before he could be halted by her impossibly adorable quizzical expression, complete with doe eyes, he made a swift exit from the War Room and strode with purpose through the keep and across the bridge until he was in the safe in his office.

His reprieve was short-lived; mere minutes after he took a seat at his desk, the Inquisitor appeared with a glint in her eyes that he knew, all too well. She'd come with purpose, and he knew he could not deny her. He could deny her nothing, not even the world if she were to ask it of him.

They met in a frenzy of passionate kisses and caresses, hands and lips touching every exposed inch of flesh. He tore open her top, uncaring of the buttons she lost in the process, his tongue lapping hungrily across the creamy swell of her breast. Her fingers tugged at his hair and Cullen growled his pleasure. He dug his hands into her trousers, gripping that delectable derriere and tugging her close, the bulge in his trousers pressing against her eagerly. She shivered in awareness, that little moan spilling from her lips almost enough to make him cum then and there – but no, not there, in her heat, buried deep in her where he belonged.

As he maneuvered her toward his desk, they tore at his armor. Pieces fell here and there, strewn about carelessly, until he left in nothing but his trousers. Then he turned on her, leaving her torn shirt agape as he slid off her boots and trousers. Too hungry for her to be bothered with anymore layers, he dove his hand into her smalls and found her sex. As it always was, her sex was raging hot and soaked in her eagerness and desire for him. He growled against her breast, dipping two of his fingers into her as she hit her bottom on the edge of his desk. She cried out as he curled his digits, clutching at his back with her delicious little nails – that edge of pain causing him to shudder. Maker yes, let her mark him. He'd wear her mark for eternity if she'd allow him.

Untying his trousers, he withdrew his fingers and held aside the damp fabric of her smalls as he released himself, his shaft rigid and straining passionately toward her. Their lips met as he pushed the head of his cock to her folds, his tongue sensuously swirling around her own as he slowly slid himself home inside of her. She whimpered, the sound pure perfection in his ears, as he filled her, her walls twitching and clenching on him as she adjusted to his invasion.

Maker preserve them both when he knew she was comfortable; all pretense of careful seduction flew from both of their minds. He withdrew, only to slam his cock into her once more. And again. Faster, harder. A deliberately rough rhythm he set as he hiked her legs astride his hips and pounded his cock in and out of her desperately, like a man starved for water who caught sight of a spring. He drank from her essence, finding solace in her embrace, as he always did. Here was home – in her arms.

With a guttural groan, he spilled himself inside her, reveling in her own release she tightened on him, shuddering in his arms. The moment was bliss, as every moment with her was.

And that's when the door opened.

He withdrew from her and turned, a gallant attempt to protect her modesty that was foiled by his tangled up trousers. He tripped and tumbled to the floor on his face, ass bare for all of Thedas to see. He was flushed red from head to toe and, inwardly, he died as Josephine and Leliana's laughter hit his ears. Maker preserve him...

"Ah...sorry to interrupt, Inquisitor. Commander." Josephine cleared her throat. "We just...ah, we had reports we'd wished to discuss with the Commander, but he appears to be...otherwise occupied."

"Yes, occupied." Leliana snorted.

"Is the Inquisitor here? I've been looking all over for...oh! Sweet Maker!" Cassandra was next to appear, it seemed, to further add to his shame.

The Inquisitor helped him to his feet and he did his best to conserve what little modesty he had left – which might as well be none. His love nibbled her lip, and he could tell she was doing her best to not laugh herself. She gave him that raised brow and slight smirk that tugged at his heart whenever she was amused by something that irritated him.

"Although...who wouldn't be a little curious?" Josephine asked, shrinking away with a laugh as he turned a stormy glare on her. "What? You do have a cute little bottom, Commander."

"We didn't meant to intrude on your...fun," Cassandra intoned, "We'll, ah, come back later."

"Do try to have a little more discretion," Leliana teased. "At least if you wish to continue this newly acquired sexual affair."

With that, the three departed and he turned to the Inquisitor, wrapping her in his arms as she lost control of herself and laughed herself to tears, until he laughed with her.

* * *

The next meal was awkward, at least for him, much like the one that had followed his rather disastrous loss at Wicked Grace. He seemed forever doomed to expose his nudity in one way or another.

He did his best to focus on his meal, until Josephine broke through his self-imposed silent contemplation.

"On the desk? That kind of passion has to be new," she teased.

"They were always making puppy eyes across the War Table," Cassandra added.

He sputtered, feeling his neck heat, when the Inquisitor grinned, simply adding in a teasing tone, "caught us with our pants down. I just couldn't resist those puppy eyes any longer."

Dorian laughed. "Please. You two have been going at it like hares since the moment we got to Skyhold. I don't believe you ever attempted to resist those puppy eyes."

With a sympathetic glance at Cullen, the Inquisitor chuckled. "Guilty as charged."

Cullen groaned. Doubtful they'd ever live this down.

Maker help him, so much for discretion.

At least now they all knew that he was hers and she was his – and always would be. He could be happy with this mortifying experience, if only for that alone.


End file.
